homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Homefront Wiki:Request For Adminship
If you would like to request admin rights, please read the requirements and then click here to add yourself to the RFA. Requirements *Be a friendly, active and trusted part of the community *500 edits (all in the content namespace) *Trusted by other users *Understandable, nearly 100% correct English all the time *Interest in the Homefront ''game and the wiki *Knowledge of tools that wiki administrators have *Good knowledge of wiki-editing (coding, Manual of Style, etc.) *Already have rollback rights for at least 3 months How to nominate yourself/another user Place a new section under the Nominations header, and then give a few sentences about why you/the user deserves the rights and, in the case of self-nominations, what you would do with the rights if elected. If you have been nominated by another user, and do/don't wish to be nominated, place a sentence under the nomination stating your choice. Nominations If you wish to nominate yourself for adminship, place a nomination below. Support Neutral Oppose JAF1999 1. I have experience in WWII wikis, as a chat mod there. 2. Occupation: Policeman - you'd think that that is a trustworthy position. 3. Eagerness to kill vandalism forever. PS: Sorry for not using correct formatting in username, it crashes when I try!! Support * [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 15:23, January 15, 2012 (UTC) * [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 15:24, January 15, 2012 (UTC) * [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 15:24, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Neutral Oppose I appreciate you appying but you lack the required edits and you don't meet atleast half of the requirements. Sorry, try again when you meet most or all requirements. Dudebot • Talk 20:26, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Dudebot121256 I meet all the requirements except having rollback rights for 3 years. I have 580+ edits in the mainspace and 870+ edits in total. I think if I was a Admin, I could improve this site greatly by doing stuff like deleting empty pages such as Magpul Masada Adaptive Combat Rifle or Second korean war. I also could block vandals instead of waiting for a reply. I also am very active which could improve this wiki considering there are only 1 out of 3 admins semi-active. Dudebot121256 21:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 Support *'Support''' - you are more than qualified for the position. YuriKaslov 01:17, April 13, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - has made significant contributions to the site, I think you could do good. Spartansniper450 14:43, April 13, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - You deserve it, no doubt about it. RC™ 04:49, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Oppose CLOSED - Successful RFA Yuri(Leave a message!) 20:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC) GIGABOLT GIGABOLT VV He knows lots of things about weapons and vehicles and war. He should know because he has been in war. He is a die hard fan for all homefront games. He thinks homefront should go world wide and put commercials and ads because then they would become the best game ever. Not that many people know this game that is why they should do that. I REALLY want to be an administrator. PLEASE! Support Neutral Oppose